Mass Effect circonvolutions
by Ledilettant
Summary: Une série de oneshots tournant autour de l'univers de Mass effect et de ses personnages. Reviews toujours appréciées.
1. Le renard de Volvograd

**Noms: Sergueï Shepard  
****Sexe: homme  
****Historique : Terrien  
****Profil psychologique : Héros de guerre  
****Spécialisation militaire : Franc-tireur**

* * *

Shepard était de nouveau descendu lui rendre visite dans sa planque, c'était une sorte de rituel entre eux il descendait la voir et puis ils parlaient, ou plutôt elle parlait et il écoutait. Il avait le truc pour la faire parler de son passé alors même qu'elle ne voulait rien lui dire mais elle était déterminée à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Cette fois-ci il avait emmené une bouteille de vodka et deux verres avec lui.

Elle l'observa en silence tandis qu'il lui versait l'alcool, de taille moyenne, à peine un mètre 75, plus nerveux que musclé, il n'était pas très impressionnant physiquement, mais il dégageait une espèce de magnétisme qui mettait ses interlocuteurs mal à l'aise. Cela venait peut-être de ses cheveux coupés courts blonds très clairs, presque blancs, ou de yeux gris qui semblaient toujours à la recherche d'une faille dans votre défense, ou bien encore de son sourire, il avait en effet une façon désagréable de découvrir ses canines en souriant qui lui donnait l'air d'un carnassier qui savoure sa proie d'avance, comme s'il savait quelques chose que vous ne saviez pas, que la came était coupée, qu'un sniper le couvrait, que ton arme était déchargée… très chiant.

Elle patienta quelques verres avant de poser la question.

- Sergueï?

Elle était la seule à l'appeler Sergei, les autres l'appelait Shepard ou Commandant, son prénom était la seule chose de personnel qu'elle connaissait à son sujet. Oh bien sûr elle avait entendu parler de lui, Shepard le héros d'Elysium qui avait repoussé à lui seul un assaut butarien, Shepard le sauveur de la Citadelle, le protecteur de Zhu's Hope… pas un jour sans qu'il ne sauve une planète de la destruction, démantèle un gang de mercenaire, un vrai chevalier blanc.

Pourtant elle sentait l'embrouille, la manière dont-il avait défenestré ce mercenaire d'Eclipse sur Illium, la facilité avec laquelle il avait infiltré les gangs d'Oméga, sa connaissance des bas-fonds de l'espace était celle de l'expérience, celle qu'on acquérait après plusieurs années de survie, elle avait entendu dire qu'il avait grandi sur terre, grattez le vernis du héros et vous trouverez le vaurien. Cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi il restait aussi évasif sur son passé.

Il leva les yeux de son verre.

- Да ?

- C'est quoi ton histoire ? Genre t'as grandi où tout ça ?

- Любопытство убило кота, pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Je t'ai raconté la mienne non ? Pragia, la secte, la piraterie… A ton tour maintenant.

- Cela risque d'être ennuyeux, mon enfance à moi est nettement moins intéressante que la tienne.

- Rien à battre c'est donnant donnant.

- Oh et puis après tout pourquoi pas.

Il alluma une cigarette et tira une longue bouffée les yeux dans le vague tandis qu'il ressassait ses souvenirs.

Je suis né sur Terre en Russie, je ne sais pas quand je suis né, qui étaient mes parents, ou quel était le nom qu'ils m'ont donné à supposer qu'ils m'en ait donné un. J'ai été abandonné sur le seuil de l'orphelinat de la ville de Волгоград, ou Volgograd un soir de novembre, c'était chose courante, c'est l'une des villes les plus pauvres du pays et la plupart des enfants y sont abandonnés à la naissance. L'orphelinat était dirigé par un ancien militaire: Knut Petrovitch, un colosse gros comme une barrique et d'immenses bacantes, le colonel il voulait qu'on l'appelle. Un salaud qui avait sa propre idée de l'éducation : pas d'eau chaude, des dortoirs qui n'étaient jamais chauffés, même en hiver, et pour tout repas un bol de borchtch avec plus d'eau que de betteraves. Comme les aides de l'état ne lui suffisaient pas, il louait nos services dans les usines environnantes, parfois au contact de produits dangereux, certains ont développé des cancers à force de manipuler de l'élément zéro brut, quand ils commençaient à cracher du sang, on savait qu'ils n'en avaient plus pour longtemps à vivre. On étaient de la main d'œuvre pas chère et remplaçable les plus faibles crevaient de faim, de froid, d'épuisement, ne restait en vie que les plus forts et les plus vicieux, il appelait ça séparer le bon grain de l'ivraie.

J'y suis resté 10 ans, et puis un jour à l'usine où je bossait je suis tombé sur de la mort au rat, je suis parvenu à en glisser dans la gamelle du colonel. Il a agonisé pendant des heures sur le sol du réfectoire l'écume aux lèvres tandis que personne n'intervienne, après ça je me suis enfui.

Je me suis retrouvé à la rue, pour un garçon de mon âge il n'y avait que 3 façons de survivre, la mendicité, la prostitution, ou le vol… j'était pas assez pitoyable pour le premier, pas assez mignon pour le second, alors j'ai choisi le vol. J'était pas mauvais, j'ai vécu près d'un an de petits trafics et en faisant les poches de mon prochain. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Viktor.

A ce niveau du récit il s'arrêta pour re-remplir les verres et allumer une nouvelle cigarette.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler des Reds ?

- Un gang anti-alien qui trempe dans la drogue? Une étoile rouge avec un crâne ?

Shepard aquiesca.

- Ouais nos chemins se sont croisés, j'ai même du en butter quelque uns. Alors ce Viktor?

- Avant d'être des dealers xénophobes les Reds c'était un parti politique clandestin anarchiste. Viktor était l'une des têtes pensantes de la cellule locale.

Quand on s'est rencontré j'avais la main dans ses poches, quand il a voulu attraper son portefeuille il a été aussi surpris que moi. Il aurait pu me frapper, me remettre aux autorités, au lieu de ça il m'a emmené dans une gargote, et m'a dit de commander tout ce qui me ferait plaisir. Pendant que je mangeais il m'expliquait que j'étais le résultat d'une société égoïste centrée sur le profit, une victime de l'impérialisme sauvage, il m'expliquait qu'il se battait pour un monde nouveau sans inégalité et où personne ne serait lassé sur le carreau. Il m'a proposé de les rejoindre, de me battre pour mon avenir, "Привилегии не дают себя, они берут себя", les libertés ne se donnent pas, elle se prennent m'a-t-il dit.

Viktor utilisait des mots compliqués que je ne comprenais pas, mais ce que je saisissais, c'est qu'il m'offrait la certitude d'avoir le ventre plein et un toit au dessus de ma tête, j'ai tout de suite accepté.

Il m'a pris sous son aile, il a été le père que je n'ai jamais eu, il m'a appris à me servir d'une arme, à pirater un terminal, il m'a fait découvrir Bakounine, Kropotkine, Proudhon…

Il m'emmenait avec lui aux réunions du parti où il faisait des discours interminables sur « la cause du peuple ». Au cours des 6 ans qui ont suivis j'ai opéré pour le compte des Reds, sabotage, assassinats, attentats, j'avais même un surnom; « Лиса Волгограда » le renard de Volgograd qu'on m'appelait dans le milieu.

Il souri à l'évocation de ce souvenir avant de froncer les sourcils en plongeant son regard dans son verre. Et puis après les choses se sont gâtées.

Les Reds étaient en proie à des dissensions internes, certain membres ont commencés à s'éloigner de la ligne originelle du parti, Selon eux tout était la faute des aliens, que c'était eux les responsables, et qu'il fallait les chasser, ils préconisaient un rapprochement avec Terra Firma. Viktor n'était pas d'accord, il disait que désigner les extraterrestres comme bouc émissaire n'arrangerait rien, que les vrais problèmes venaient de la corruption du gouvernement. Mais ce qui à tout déclenché, c'est lorsqu'il a découvert que ces mêmes membres trempaient dans le trafic de sable rouge. Il était hors de lui, il leur a dit qu'ils trahissaient l'âme même des Reds, que la drogue était responsable de la fracture sociale, la peste du prolétariat, il a menacé de quitter le groupe, de faire sécession. Il est allé jusqu'à Москва où se trouvaient les chefs du parti. Trois jours plus tard j'apprenais qu'on l'avait retrouvé mort dans une ruelle avec six balles dans le dos.

- Merde alors.

- Да comme tu dis. Viktor était mon mentor, il était tout pour moi, je ne pouvais pas laisser sa mort impunie, j'ai mené mon enquête et puis j'ai traqué les coupables un par un. Quand j'en ai eu finit les Reds avait perdus une bonne partie de leurs chefs, mais c'était plus mon problème, ma loyauté allait à Viktor, pas au parti.

Il soupira.

Viktor voulait aider les gens, il était convaincu qu'un monde plus juste était possible. C'est pour ça qu'après sa mort je me suis engagé dans l'alliance, pour perpétuer ses idées et faire changer les choses.

Shepard se tu et ils restèrent silencieux, finalement s'avisant que la bouteille était vide, il se redressa.

- Bien je pense que je vais retourner dans mes quartiers.

Alors qu'il montait l'escalier elle l'interpella.

- Sergueï pourquoi moi ? Je suis pas une idéaliste ou une révolutionnaire, je suis une criminelle, je me bats pas pour les autres, seulement pour moi, alors pourquoi m'avoir pris avec toi ?

Peut-être parce que quand je t'ai rencontré j'ai cru revoir ce gamin famélique et transi de froid qui détestait les adultes et faisait les poches des passant pour survivre, et peut-être que moi aussi j'ai voulu lui offrir ce qu'il méritait.

Il lui adressa un sourire.

Allez bonne nuit Jack.

Il finit de monter les escaliers laissant l'ex détenue seule avec ses réponses.

* * *

**Да**: oui  
**Любопытство убило кота**: la curiosité est un vilain défaut

Les traductions viennent de reverso, je n'en garantit pas la fiabilité.


	2. Le quatrième cavalier

_Quand il ouvrit le quatrième sceau, j'entendis la voix du quatrième être vivant qui disait : Viens.  
Je regardai, et voici parut un cheval d'une couleur pâle.  
Celui qui le montait se nommait la mort, et l'Hadès le suivait._

_Apocalypse chapitre 6 verset 7-8_

* * *

L'odeur de la chair brûlée était omniprésente et agressait l'odorat du jeune homme. Il aurait pu se trouver parmi eux, il aurait pu être parmi ceux qu'on parquait dans des cages comme des animaux, ou parmi ceux qu'on avait enfermé dans les bâtiments avant d'y mettre le feu, mais le hasard avait voulu que ce jour là il ai choisi de sécher l'office. Sa mère allait encore faire une scène, elle était très à cheval sur la religion, mais il faisait trop beau pour s'enfermer dans une église. Il avait tout vu depuis les collines, impuissant, il avait assisté l'arrivée des esclavagistes, à la fuite éperdue des colons, il avait entendu les échos des appels à l'aide. Mais lorsqu'il était arrivé il ne restait plus que des ruines. Il erra éperdu, hagard à travers les décombres à la recherche des siens. C'est dans les vestiges du temple qu'il retrouva leurs restes calcinés, sa mère avait encore les mains jointes autour d'un chapelet dans une prière désespérée. Il tomba à genoux prit les mains de sa mère dans les siennes et se mit à pleurer. Quand les soldats de l'alliance arrivèrent, il était toujours dans la même position.

**8 ans plus tard...**

- Très bien Soldats nous allons bientôt pénétrer l'atmosphère de Torfan, cette lune sert de base d'opération à tous les pirates de la galaxie, alors soyez sur vos gardes, nos ennemis sont de sacrés fils de putes.

_L'Éternel est mon berger: je ne manquerai de rien_

Sourd aux recommandations du colonel Kyle, le soldat Shepard les yeux perdus dans le vague égrenait son chapelet en priant.

_Il me fait reposer dans de verts pâturages,  
Il me dirige près des eaux paisibles._

- Shepard tu veux pas arrêter tes bondieuseries ? C'est flippant à la longue.

Ignorant le commentaire, il poursuivit son oraison.

_Il restaure mon âme,  
Il me conduit dans les sentiers de la justice,  
À cause de son nom._

La navette heurta le sol avec brutalité.

- On y est, en avant soldats GO, GO, GO.

C'était un spectacle apocalyptique, une vision de l'enfer, sous le soleil rougeoyant de Torfan, les dunes semblent flamboyantes. De part et d'autres les obus pleuvent soulevant des masses de terre, creusant d'immenses sillons et émiettant hommes et machines, le bruit des explosions brisait les nerfs et les oreilles, les soldats s'effondraient sous les balles, fauchés par les rafales de mitrailleuses. La fumée âcre leur brûlait la gorge, le sable sous leurs pieds était gorgé du sang de leurs compagnons d'armes dont ils enjambaient les cadavres pour avancer lorsqu'ils ne les utilisaient pas comme rempart contre les tirs ennemis. Les râles des blessés se mêlaient au crépitement de la fusillade, aux déflagrations des obus et aux ordres désordonnées des officiers : « _en avant », « repliez vous », « à couvert »_…

_Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort,  
Je ne crains aucun mal, car tu es avec moi :  
Ta houlette et ton bâton me rassurent._

Pour échapper à la cataracte de projectiles qui s'abattait sur ce charnier, l'escouade trouva refuge dans un trou d'obus.

- C'est de la folie furieuse on arrivera jamais à atteindre les bunkers avec leur tirs de barrages.

Une nouvelle bombe s'abattit, plus près celle-ci, les recouvrant de terre.

_Tu dresses devant moi une table,  
En face de mes adversaires;  
Tu oins d'huile ma tête,  
Et ma coupe déborde.  
_

- Putain mais que quelqu'un lui fasse fermer sa geu…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir, et s'effondra le la moitié du visage emporté par un éclat d'obus. Dans l'escadron ce fut la panique.

- Le caporal est mort

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait

- On va tous crever comme des rats

- On doit battre en retraite

- Non, on continue!

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers l'auteur de ces mots.

- Je suis celui de la troupe qui a le plus d'ancienneté, et puisque le caporal Hastings est mort, c'est moi qui assumerais le commandement, et je dis qu'on continue.

- Dans tes rêves Shepard, c'est pas une guerre c'est une boucherie, je refuse d'aller à l'abattoir.

- Soldat je vous ai donné un ordre

- Et qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? Me tuer ?

Il s'interrompit et baissa la tête et contemplant hébété la tâche écarlate qui s'étendait sur sa poitrine avant de s'effondrer. Son arme encore fumante Shepard se tourna vers le reste de ses troupes.

- Tout soldat qui refusera d'accomplir son devoir face à l'ennemi et fuira la bataille sera considéré comme déserteur et passé par les armes, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Les recrues hochèrent la tête encore sous le choc.

- Très bien alors voila mes ordres, on s'avance le plus possible des casemates en se déplaçant à couvert et en restant à plat ventre pour passer sous les tirs ennemis. Une fois à proximité utilisez vos grenades sur les ouvertures, si on parvient à détruire leur batteries ils seront sans défense, rompez.

Plusieurs heures et des centaines de vies sacrifiées plus tard, Torfan était tombé. Depuis un promontoire, Shepard contemplait le champ de bataille: un silence de mort avait succédé au fracas des armes et les premiers charognards faisaient déjà leur apparition pour profiter du festin.

- A combien s'élèves nos pertes ?

- Les deux tiers de l'escouade ont sont tombés au champ d'honneur chef.

- Et les butariens ?

- Nous avons fait une trentaine de prisonniers chef.

Il tourna son attention vers les butariens que l'on extrayait des souterrains, les mains derrières la tête. Il les considéra en silence avant de se s'adresser au soldat qui attendait les ordres.

- Je n'ai pas donné l'ordre de faire de prisonniers, abattez les.

- Mais chef ce ne sont peut-être pas tous des esclavagistes.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de la recrue et répondit froidement : « Alors Dieu reconnaîtra les siens. »

Et tandis que les hurlements d'agonie des prisonniers s'élevaient dans les airs, il murmura en serrant son chapelet :

_Oui, le bonheur et la grâce m'accompagneront  
Tous les jours de ma vie,  
Et j'habiterai dans la maison de l'Éternel  
Jusqu'à la fin de mes jours._

_Amen_


	3. Plutôt une boisson d'hommes

_L'ambiance de la soirée était retombée, la majorité de l'équipe avait rejoint ses quartiers, ceux qui étaient encore capables de mettre un pied devant l'autre soutenant ceux qui ne l'était plus. Seuls restaient ceux qui tenaient le mieux la boisson : Shepard, Zaeed, Garrus, Jack, et Grunt. _

**Jack  
**Et maintenant on fait quoi ?on trinque avec des verres vides ?

**Garrus  
**L'équipage a déjà sifflé le tout venant.

**Shepard  
**Qu'est ce qu'on fait, on s'risque sur le Ryncol ? _Il sort d'un placard une imposante bouteille emplie d'un liquide verdâtre._ Wrex m'a fait cadeau de quelques bouteilles lors de notre dernière descente sur Tuchanka.

**Zaeed  
**Ben nous voilà sauvés.

**Grunt  
**J'ai vu des images dans la cuve, çadate de la guerre Rachni, à l'apogée de la horde, mais les chefs de clan ont décidés d'en interdire la fabrication.

**Jack  
**Pourquoi ?

**Grunt  
**Certains Krogans devenaient aveugles ça faisait des histoires.

**Garrus  
**Est-ce que c'est bien prudent Shepard ? Le ryncol n'est pas vraiment recommandé pour les espèces autres que Krogan.

**Grunt  
**Ha je savais que le Turien se dégonflerait

**Garrus **_foudroie le Krogan du regard  
_Servez moi un verre commandant.

_Shepard distribue les verres et les remplit. Chacun observe le contenu de son verre avec une expression différente allant de la curiosité à la répugnance manifeste. _

**Garrus **_hésitant  
_Pour une boisson Krogan ça à l'air honnête.

**Shepard **_observant la boisson à la lumière  
_Ben sans avoir l'air malhonnête…Ca a quand même un drôle d'aspect, je veux dire qu'est ce qui dans l'univers à cette couleur. _Blagueur _Y'aurais pas de l'uranium des fois ?

**Grunt  
**Si y'en a.

…

**Shepard  
**Bon ben santé

_Il lève son verre mais au moment de boire il s'aperçoit que ses compagnons le verre aux lèvres attendent de voir sa réaction avant de vider le leur. N'écoutant que son courage il le descend cul sec._

**Shepard **_Tousse_  
Faut reconnaître, c'est plutôt une boisson d'homme!

**Garrus **_Les larmes aux yeux_Vous aviez raison commandant, c'est curieux, pas mauvais mais curieux.

**Jack **_Qui transpire abondamment malgré sa tenue.  
_Peuh c'est rien à coté de ce que servait ce barman butarien dans ce bar du coté de la bordure, comment ça s'appelait déjà cte cocktail.

**Zaeed  
**Le big bang

**Jack  
**T'as connu ?

**Zaeed  
**On s'en servait pour déboucher les chiottes sur le vaisseau.

**Shepard  
**Y'as pas que la couleur, l'odeur aussis ça sent le varren mouillé.

**Grunt  
**Y'en a aussi.

**Shepard  
**Y'as pas que la couleur et l'odeur, y'as aussi le goût_. _Est-ce que_ Il lève les yeux vers Grunt _non_, _tout compte fait je préfère pas savoir.


	4. Mission impossible

**SSV2 Normandy  
****Quartiers de Shepard**

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire Kasumi ? Je suis sûre que l'équipement standard serait tout aussi efficace.

- Croyez-moi Shep, je parle en connaissance de cause, allez encore un essai.

Splaff (bruit d'une personne s'étalant de tout son long)

- 1, 25 m, il y a du mieux, allez relevez-vous.

- Et si j'essayai en répartissant mon poids comme ceci

- Non, non Shep pas comme ça !

Re-splaff

- Mettez-y du vôtre commandant sans cela votre couverture tombera à l'eau et la mission aussi, on ressaie.

Re-re-splaff

- Mais enfin ce n'est pas possible, vous le faîtes exprès.

- Désolé, mais le programme N7 ne mettait pas précisément l'accent sur ce genre de compétence.

- C'est juste une question d'équilibre commandant, allez une nouvelle tentative.

Re-re-re-splaff

- Bon sang, si j'avaisl'inventeur de ces saloperies en face de moi, je lui dirais ma façon de penser, comment peut-on créer quelque chose d'aussi dangereux et inutile ?

- Des milliards de personnes à travers la galaxie en ont pourtant l'usage.

- Est-ce qu'elles les utilisent pour défaire les récolteurs ? J'en doute.

- Bon très bien, il nous reste 2 heures temps universel, avant d'atteindre Bekenstein. Je renonce, jespérais que nous n'aurions pas à en arriver là, mais il me parait clair que nous avons besoin d'une aide extérieure.

- Vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Nous allons devoir faire appel à une spécialiste, la meilleure, et j'ai justement la personne qu'il nous faut.

L'agent Lawson rédigeait son rapport quotidien pour l'homme trouble lorsque la voix du commandant résonna dans son interphone.

- Miranda pourriez-vous me rejoindre dans mes quartiers je vous prie.

Quelque peu surprise de l'invitation, les rapports entre les deux femmes étant strictement professionnel et généralement assez tendus, elle prit donc l'ascenseur intriguée.

Lorsque qu'elle arriva, la porte s'ouvrit une vision singulière : le commandant vêtue d'une robe de cocktail noire cintrée lui arrivant aux genoux et détail singulier, pieds nus. Cependant la mine que faisait Shepard ôta toute envie à Miranda de faire la moindre remarque sur sa tenue. Elle engagea donc la conversation de la manière la plus formelle possible.

- Vous m'avez fait appeler commandant ?

- Oui si je vous ai demandé de venir Miranda, c'est parce nous sommes face à un obstacle et que Kasumi pense qu'étant donné votre expérience en la matière vous êtes la plus même de nous aider à le surmonter.

Elle aperçut en effet la voleuse qui assise sur le lit lui fit un petit geste de la main.

- De quoi s'agit-il commandant ?

- Comme vous le savez sans doute, nous sommes en route pour Bekenstein pour aider Kasumi à récupérer la boîte grise de son partenaire, et dans ce but nous allons infiltrer la soirée donnée par le maître des lieux Donovan Hoock.

- Oui j'ai parcouru le dossier.

- Vous l'aurez deviné, c'est une fête assez huppée, d'où ma tenue.

- Qui vous va à ravir Shep, vous devriez vous habiller comme ça plus souvent.

Elle lança un regard noir à la cambrioleuse avant de se retourner vers son second.

- Entendons-nous bien Miranda, rien de ce qui se passera dans cette pièce ne doit en aucun cas en sortir.

- Je saurais me montrer à la hauteur de votre confiance commandant.

Shepard la jaugea quelques instant puis poussa un soupir apparemment résignée.

- Bon très bien. Elle sortit de derrière son dos une paire de talons aiguilles noirs assortis à sa robe. Votre mission si vous l'acceptez est de m'apprendre à marcher avec ça aux pieds, avant que nous n'atteignions notre destination.

Kasumi mélangea habilement les alcools au shaker, jonglant avec les ingrédients comme avec des balles, puis versa le cocktail dans un verre qu'elle poussa en direction de l'agent de Cerberus.

- Tenez Miranda vous l'avez bien mérité.

L'intéressée échevelée, l'air folle descendit le verre cul sec et lui fit signe de le remplir à nouveau.

- Il m'a fallu deux ans pour la reconstruire, un vrai travail de fourmi. Deux ans à reconstruire son squelette, à reconstituer le moindre de ses organes, à rétablir les connexions nerveuses, deux ans à surveiller ses stats en permanence à redouter une complication post-opératoire en sachant que la moindre erreur nous coûterait des milliards de crédit,. Elle leva un regard fiévreux vers la voleuse. Et bien je préférerais revivre ces deux années plutôt que l'enfer de ces dernières heures, je ne le souhaiterais même pas à mon pire ennemi. Ajouta-elle avant de vider son verre.

Kasumi hocha la tête compréhensive et ouvrit une autre bouteille.


	5. Retrouvailles

**Chambre du conseil,  
****Session extraordinaire non consignée dans le registre des archives,  
Absence du conseiller humain.**

**...**

- J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de nous convoquer à cette heure-ci

- Je le crois, messieurs, nous avons un problème.

- Je suppose que vous voulez parler du commandant Shepard ?

- En effet, chaque jour qui passe Shepard de plus en plus puissant, et de nouveaux alliés le rejoignent chaque jour .

- Que disent les rapports de nos informateurs ?

- La situation est très inquiétante, plusieurs rapports mentionnent l'apparition de vaisseaux dont la structure rappelle celle des vaisseaux rachnis dans les systèmes Terminus, sur Tutchanka Urdnot Wrex est parvenu à unir la majorité des clans sous sa bannière et il soutient ouvertement Shepard. Et nous avons relevé d'étranges mouvements de troupes parmi la flotte quarienne, certains de leurs vaisseaux se seraient aventurés au-delà du voile.

- Shepard est un humain, pourquoi ne pas demander à l'alliance de s'en occuper ?

- Il n'est pas stupide, il opère depuis les systèmes terminus, l'alliance n'y a aucune légitimité, pas plus que le conseil d'ailleurs. Qui plus est il y possède encore des appuis d'où l'absence du conseiller Anderson à notre réunion.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tout simplement déclaré hors-la-loi et arrêté lorsqu'il était sur la citadelle ?

- C'est un peu délicat, après tout nous l'avons déclaré mort, et il ne s'est pas vraiment donné la peine de le démentir, les gens ne comprendraient pas si nous leur disions que le sauveur de la citadelle mort au combat il y a cinq ans est toujours en vie et se constitue une armée , nous perdrions toute crédibilité.

- Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas moyen d'envoyer quelqu'un régler discrètement le problème ? Pourquoi pas un membre des forces tactiques ? Rien de mieux qu'un spectre pour en éliminer un autre.

- Sauf que celui-ci à éliminé Saren et Vasir, deux des meilleurs agents qu'ai compté leurs rang, cela refroidit leurs ardeurs des candidats, et quoi que nous tentions, il semble toujours avoir une longueur d'avance, nous soupçonnons des fuites dans notre réseau d'information

- Et parmi son équipage ? N'y as t-il personne que nous pourrions acheter ?

- Ses hommes lui sont loyaux jusqu'à la mort. Aucun d'entre eux ne le trahirai.

- J'ai peut-être l'homme de la situation, un ancien compagnon de Shepard qui serait près à nous aider.

…

- EDI où se trouve notre invité ?

- IL EST ACTUELLEMENT DETENU DANS LA SOUTE N°3 COMMANDANT.

- Qui l'a intercepté ?

- L'EQUIPE DE GRUNT COMMANDANT.

- J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop amoché.

- SES SIGNES VITAUX SONT STABLES, IL SOUFFRE DE NOMBREUSES CONTUSIONS ET HEMATOMES, MAIS SES JOURS NE SONT PAS EN DANGER, POUR PLUS DE SURETE, SON AMPLI BIOTIQUE LUI A ETE RETIRE.

- Très bien ouvre la porte EDI.

Il pénétra dans le réduit, affalé contre un mur, le prisonnier leva vers lui un visage tuméfié.

- Salut Kaidan ça faisait longtemps.

L'autre se mura dans son silence. John conserva son air enjoué.

- J'ai appris que tu avais été nommé spectre, toutes mes félicitations .Il s'adossa contre la porte et sortit un paquet de clopes. Tu ne fumes toujours pas non ? Ca ne te dérange pas si je m'en grille une ?

- ...

-Je vais prendre ton silence pour un assentiment.

Il battit son briquet et alluma une cigarette, il tira plusieurs fois dessus nonchalamment avant de reprendre la conversation

- A quand remonte la dernière fois qu'on c'est parlé, c'était sur Horizon non ? Ca fait quoi 3, 4 ans ?

- Cinq.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Cinq ans, ça fait cinq ans depuis Horizon

- Cinq ans, bon sang c'est fou comme le temps passe, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. Tu te souviens, tu m'avais accusé de traîtrise, d'être passé à l'ennemi. Ses yeux se firent soudain plus dur, son ton plus cassant. Venant de toi ça m'a fait mal tu sais, je te considérais comme un frère à l'époque.

- Pas de ça avec moi Shepard. Cracha Kaidan en rompant son silence. Tu travaillais pour Cerberus.

- Et avais-je le choix ? Vers qui d'autre me tourner ? L'alliance qui sitôt ma mort c'est empressée de me faire passer pour un dangereux lunatique obsédé par des ennemis imaginaires? Vers le conseil qui a eu tôt fait d'attribuer l'attaque de Sovereign aux Geths pour pouvoir reprendre ses petites manigances tranquilles. Que ce serait-il passé si j'était retourné vers l'alliance selon toi hum ? Tu ne dis rien ? Je vais répondre à ta place alors, ils m'aurait mis aux arrêt pour désertion, ne nie pas j'ai eu accès aux dossiers.

Il exhala sa fumée au visage de Kaidan.

- Je ne te dirai rien.

- J'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses rien m'apprendre que je ne sache déjà Kaidan. Le conseil à peur de moi, mais comme il m'a déclaré mort, et que je reste hors de l'espace concilien 'ils n'osent pas intervenir de peur de risquer un incident diplomatique. Il s'accorda un petit sourire. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, une fois de plus leur lâcheté causera leur perte.

- Et quel est ton but Shepard ? Renverser le conseil ?

- Oui.

Le fait que son ancien commandant reconnaisse vouloir mettre à bas le gouvernement galactique aussi tranquillement que s'il lui annonçait le menu du jour le laissa un instant sans voix.

- Tu échoueras Shepard comme Saren a échoué

- Si Saren a échoué c'est parce que je me suis mis en travers de sa route, qui se mettra en travers de la mienne, Toi ? Je suis désolé d'avoir à te dire ça Kaidan mais tu n'as pas la carrure. Saren n'avait qu'une poignée d'hérétiques, J'ai derrière moi, les geths et toute la flotte quarienne qui n'attent que mes ordres, les rachnis répondront à mon appel et les Krogans de Tutchanka se rallieront à moi, Wrex y veillera.

- Le Conseil t'arrêtera Shepard, il enverra ses meilleurs hommes.

- Mon pauvre Kaidan, cette pathétique tentative d'assassinat est loin d'être la première dont je fais l'objet, j'étais au courant de ta venue avant même que tu n'ais quitté la citadelle.

- Comment peux-tu savoir cela ? Il y aurait une taupe au conseil ?

- Il se trouve que je possède le meilleur réseau d'informateurs de la galaxie, celui du courtier de l'ombre.

- Le courtier de l'ombre ? Pourquoi t'aiderais-t-il ?

- Parce qu'il est mort et que Liara Tsoni à pris sa place. C'est une longue histoire mais pour faire simple, disons qu'elle le pourchassait depuis qu'il avait tenté de vendre ma dépouille aux récolteurs et capturé l'un de ses amis au passage. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui a remis mon corps à Cerberus pour qu'ils me ramènent à la vie. Elle a fait preuve à mon égard d'une loyauté sans borne, tout comme Garrus, Tali, Chakwas, et Joker qui m'ont rejoint sans poser de questions. Tu es le seul Kaidan qui n'ais pas cru en moi.

-Et Cerberus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de Cerberus ? As-tu oublié ce qu'ils ont fait ? Le thorien, les rachnis, Kohaku.

-Je n'ai pas oublié, mais ils m'ont fourni les informations et les ressources nécessaires à ma mission quand le conseil et l'alliance me tournaient le dos, et puis Cerberus à beaucoup changé ces dernières années.

- Permet moi d'en douter.

-Tu peux me croire pourtant, surtout depuis que j'ai placé Miranda à sa tête.

-Quoi ?

-Avec le réseau du courtier de l'ombre à mon service, Cerberus ne m'étais plus utile et comme je ne suis pas du genre à laisser des ennemis derrière moi, j'ai traqué l'homme trouble et plutôt que de dissoudre l'organisation, j'y ai placé une personne de confiance.

- Quel est-on but la domination de la galaxie ? Que feras-tu après avoir conquis la citadelle, tu te feras sacrer empereur de l'univers.

Il lui jetta un regard peiné.

-Décidément tu me connais bien mal, mon seul but est de stopper les moissonneurs, si le conseil est trop borné pour réaliser la menace, alors quelqu'un doit le faire pour eux.

-Tu as tort Shepard ce n'est pas en renversant le conseil que cela résoudra le problème.

-Je crains qu'il n'y ai pas d'autre solution, simplement comme sur Horizon tu laisse tes préjugés obscurcir ton jugement, tu refuses de voir l'image dans son ensemble. Il poussa un long soupir. Je suppose que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne te ferait voir les choses de mon point de vue.

-Non, je continue de penser que tu fais fausse route.

-Aucune chance que tu me rejoignes dans mon combat ?

-Aucune.

-Donc si je te libérai…

-Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'arrêter.

-Bien, je respecte ta décision. Il sortit son arme. Je suis désolé que les choses se finissent ainsi entre nous.

Un coup de feu claqua et Kaidan s'effondra sur le sol un trou encore fumant entre les deux yeux.

- EDI ?

- OUI COMMANDANT ?

-Fais en sorte que l'on s'occupe du corps et convoque les autre en salle de briefing, il est grand temps de passer à l'action.

BIEN COMMANDANT, JE VOUS DECONNECTE.


	6. Reflection

Jane contemplait son reflet dans la glace de sa cabine. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, ses cicatrices avaient disparues. Oh bien sûr elle en arborait de nouvelles, L'inachèvement du projet Lazare avait laissé des excoriations sur diverses parties de son corps, en particulier sur sa face, mais les anciennes avaient disparues, et cela la dérangeait.

Lors de l'attaque des dévoreurs sur Azuke, à laquelle elle avait survécu par miracle, elle avait été atteinte par un des jets d'acide du ver. La partie gauche de son visage arborait depuis lors les traces de cet assaut. Bien que dévisagée elle avait refusé d'avoir recours a la chirurgie plastique qui aurait pu restaurer son visage et avait pris l'habitude de dissimuler ses cicatrices sous une mèche de cheveux. Elles étaient pour elle un hommage à la mémoire de ses compagnons tombés. Puis elle avait retrouvé le caporal Toobs et avait appris la vérité derrière l'attaque des dévoreurs, ses cicatrices étaient alors devenues le douloureux souvenir de ceux qui en étaient responsables: Cerberus. Elle les avait traqué à travers tout le système terminus, détruisant chacun de leur laboratoires, ruinant leur expériences inhumaines.

Aujourd'hui elle était en vie grâce aux manipulations des mêmes personnes qu'elle avait traqué. Espéraient-ils que parce qu'ils l'avaient ressuscité, ils étaient quittes ? Qu'effacer ses cicatrices suffirait effacerait leurs fautes ? Auquel cas ils avaient tort, les fautes passées ne seraient pas oubliées, elle était peut-être obligée de coopérer avec eux pour l'instant, mais elle prendrait sa revanche, elle vengerait ses compagnons. Elle souri de l'ironie de la chose, de toutes leurs expériences, la seule ayant aboutie serait celle qui signerait leur perte.


End file.
